On the market, a large number of rocket launchers are in service around the world. In the context of, inter alia, aircraft, it is important that the load which the aircraft is to carry is adapted to the aircraft as far as, inter alia, shape, weight and positioning are concerned. A large number of types of aircraft today carry rocket launchers which have been tested for the aircraft type. In order to protect aircraft, they are provided with equipment for dispensing countermeasure means. An example of such equipment is the BOL dispenser produced and patented by ourselves. In this connection, reference may be made to our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,709 and 4,650,092. By means of this type of dispenser, the dispensing of countermeasure means can be simply controlled and adapted to the threat situation existing at the time. The shape and temperature of a countermeasure-generated target can be decisive factors for its effect. Our dispenser is of electromechanical type. So as not to occupy weapon-carrying locations, the dispenser can be designed to serve as a mounting for other load at the same time.
Heat-generating bodies mean what is known as hot chaff, that is to say chaff which undergoes an increase in temperature in connection with leaving the dispenser.
There is a clear desire in the marketplace to introduce controllable dispenser arrangements. At the same time, great efforts are necessary in order to adapt the dispenser arrangements to the various aircraft in service.